blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Takai Liuhe Quan
Takai Liuhe Quan 'is a Wolf Tengu-Oni crossbred who serves as a guard of the Youkai Mountains as a Tengu Patrol Guard, as the next successor of the Liuhe Quan Temple, Takai goes off on a trip as an Independent fighter, learning the different arts of the Outrealm, and now... Being the face of fear around in the Youkai Mountains. Appearance ''"The only thing getting laid tonight is your corpse in a coffin." Takai stands at 6'2" weighing about 210 lbs. 90% of that weight being muscle mass, yet having the qualties of an hourglass figure. Her cup side is about a D. She has long midnight black hair, tied up to a long ponytail on the back, along with fairly long bangs, combed over her right eye. Her eye color is neutrally bright red, yet as she cycles through her elemental fist, her eye color determines the power she gets. She wears a casual button up work shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, yet on each of her arms are sleeved gauntlets, each plated with reflective obsidian. Under the work shirt she wears a sarashi wrap around herself, as well as a flak-standard ballistic vest, both riot and military used. According to uniform dress code, she is required to wear a white skirt with stockings, but on her casual wear she wears a pair of casual slim jeans, and a pair of beat up sneakers. With her races having very similar features to a human, she isn't so different compared to the average human being. She is usually seen with a metal toothpick in her mouth, seemingly unbreakable at the most for no reason what so ever. Takai has a surly attitude and doesn't speak much. Combined with her deep voice, harsh/ boyish talking style and somewhat intimidating demeanor due to her sharp eyes and height, she has all the signs of being a delinquent, even without her sloppy appearance. (On a side note, she has quite the gutter mouth) Biography "I could never forgive them for what they've done... And if you ask me if I regret brandishing the knife..? No. No I don't." Takai lived a rough childhood, having being the daughter of a prostitute woman and an abusive drunkard father. Having the horrible reputation from the two, she was quickly shunned by the others, while at the same time had been neglected by both her mother and father. By the time her 9th birthday came up, celebrated by her self, as her mother was at work, and her father out drinking, Takai decided that she had enough with this miserable life she had. She packed up her bags, and waited until it was late at night, specifically when her parents went to bed. She silently crept up to the both of them, brandishing a kitchen knife and within a few seconds, slit both their throats, grabbing her bags, then facing the door outside. With nowhere to turn, Takai turned the other direction at the age of 9 and dashed off, hiding her murders, and aiming for a better future, for tomorrow... It's been 24 years after that incident, and you can bet that she's turned into something much stronger, and reborn into something much more scarier then a demon. After being taken in by the Liuhe Quan Temple as an apprentice at the age of 15, Takai begun her life as a student of martial arts. Learning the hidden arts of the Xing Yi Quan mixed together with Jeet Kune Do from her studies at the temple, Takai uses these two arts to devastate any foe in her path. Personality "Shut up and Focus on the fight" Takai has a mindset of only one thing, ways to hunt down her target, and ways to humiliate the weaker ones. In all honesty, she's very bashful, aggressive, honest, straight-forward, and a dedicated to her arts. Yet it is revealed that her having a sort of berserk SadoMaso personality once she absorbs enough damage. She focuses on fights, and seems to have a high concentration. Her attitude may be tough, but her dedication and will seems to be unbreakable. If you get on her good side, be sure to remain on her good side. Weapon "Weapons are tools used to strengthen man. The only tools I need are my fists." Xing Yi Quan '''Xing Yi Quan (形意拳, Form/Intention Boxing or Shape/Will Boxing; Pinyin: Xíngyìquán) is one of the major "internal" Chinese martial arts, characterized by aggressive, seemingly linear movements and explosive power. There is no single organizational body governing the teaching of the art, and several variant styles exist. The goal of the Xing Yi Quan exponent is to reach the opponent quickly and drive powerfully through them in a single burst — the analogy with spear fighting is useful here. This is achieved by coordinating one's body as a single unit and the intense focusing of one's "qi". Jeet Kune Do The core concepts of Jeet Kune Do are derived from Wing Chun. This includes such ideas as centerline control, punching with a vertical fist, trapping, and forward pressure. Through his personal research and readings, Lee also incorporated ideas from Boxing and Fencing. Later during the development of Jeet Kune Do, he would expand it to include the art for personal development, not just to become a better fighter. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations, broken down into ranges - Kicking, Punching, Trapping, and Grappling - with techniques flowing smoothly between them. It is referred to as a "style without style." Unlike traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. Abilities ". . . At least make this fight worth my while." Enlightened Fist: Elemental Palm Kata Takai, using nothing but her own fists, has a hidden talent, this being the ability to gather in her inner chi, and focus it out onto different elements. This being identified by the change of color in her eye, and the different aura coming from her fists. * Salamander- '''Fire. Focusing the heat of battle into her palms, her attacks are used to send opponents ablaze, also used for the shooting of fireballs, and absorption of heat. Grants fire manipulation. Eyes will turn blood orange. * '''Undine- '''Water, By emptying one's mind, allows ones self to flow as if they were one with water. Calm and serenity will flood her mind, as her strikes are switched with elegance, and her movements are smooth, giving her an easier time to parry attacks. Handy for extinguishing flaming foes, as well as ones self. Grants Water Manipulation. * '''Sylph- '''Wind. One must remain light on ones toes, and always prepare to dodge every hit your opponent throws at you. Allows for her to dodge nearly every attack, yet at the same time land multiple hits in succession. Although they are weaker, more strikes allow for her to combo in harder, while moving up to her opponent much faster. Grands wind manipulation. Eyes will turn light green * '''Gnome- '''Earth. Become one with earth, strengthening ones insides, as well as hardening the outside. Allows for Takai to strike with much force, punishing multiple foes with brutal strikes. This also allows for her to cushion various attacks that would otherwise prove to be fatal. Grants Earth Manipulations. Eyes will turn dark brown * '''Void- '''Let darkness consume those who are sick with purity. Allows for Takai to use Shadow manipulation, having double the attacks, as well as a Shadowganger as her support. Again. Grants Void manipulation. Eyes will turn dark purple * '''Lei Gong- '''With a quick mind, and sharp reactions, allow for the storm inside you to rage on. Allows for Takai to strike with lightning precision, leaving a trail of thunder with each strike. Higher concentrated electrical strikes may cause paralysis, as well as brain shorting. Can also be used to absorb plasma, and electrical currents such as EMPs. Like always, Grants Lightning manipulation. Eyes will turn bright yellow. * '''Guts- '''I’m Takai. The real deal, right down to the f****n marrow’ of my bones. dont’ lump me together with you lame-ass excuses for fighters. Allows for Takai to enter Berserk mode. When this happens... Run. Run far away and hope that you'll still have a bone in you left unbroken. Eyes will turn crimson red, bloodshot. Intense Training Along her years of training, Takai learned a few things that would assist her in battle * '''Meditation Takai takes a deep breath and relaxes, closing her eyes. Regain Half-Health back. * Agility- 'After years of martial arts and self-reliance, Takai learned to have sharp reflexes, and fast speed. She is also quite flexible, allowing her to slide through unique attacks, and even graze bullets. * '''Raw Strength- '''You know you've come a long way in training when you're able to break a stone pillar in half with one chop. Her strength grows to be deadly with each strike, adding onto her high durability. Many perks of being a tank. Weaknesses ''"Weak..? Me..? I've have ya f**kin' head for that remark you smug piece of sh**!!!" * '''Weapons '''No weapons, no guns, no fancy-smanshy swords, nothing. Fists. * '''Hot-Headed Messing around in a fight will instead tick her off. She takes her fights seriously and hates it when an individual won't take it seriously. Doing this will set her clear mind to be fuzzy in anger... But you tell me, is that really a good or a bad thing?